


Pizzaburgers

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Big Brother, Food Ideas That Sound Better Than They Are, Gen, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam "enjoy" a bizarre dinner that you just know was invented by a 16-year-old boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizzaburgers

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt: "I know! Isn't it great?"

Sam stared in disbelief at the plate Dean set in front of him. “Dean, is this… what… this looks like a hamburger that has mini-pizzas for buns.”

“I know! Isn’t it great?” Dean took a giant bite of his. “Dad called and said he was stopping in Casper for the night, so he’s only a couple hundred miles away. He’ll be home tomorrow. He said I could get a treat for dinner!”

Sam’s face lit up. “Dad’s coming home early?”

“Yep. Eat your pizzaburger. Treat or not, Dad’ll kill me if you don’t eat your dinner.”

Sam tried to figure out how to get the burger in his mouth. Then he gave up and peeled the top pizza off to eat separately. “I always knew you had a big mouth…”

“All the better to eat you with!”

Halfway through the pizza, a thought occurred to Sam. “Did Dad say why he was coming home early?”

Dean swallowed his bite of burger. There wasn’t much left. “Yeah, case was already being handled by another hunter. Guy named Rufus. I don’t think we know him. Took Dad ten seconds to figure out that trying to work with Rufus would end up with one of them killing the other, and Rufus had already done a lot of the research, so Dad decided to come back to us while he looks for another case.”

Sam tried again. He could just get his mouth around the burger and the other pizza. “Are you sure this is what Dad meant by a treat? Because I don’t think I’ve ever heard of pizzaburgers.”

“Probably won’t ever again,” Dean said. “I was just gonna get the pizzas, and leave it at that, when I saw the package of frozen hamburger patties. And I thought… pizzas are one of the best foods on this planet. Burgers are one of the few things I like better than pizza. What happens if I combine the two?”

“You get a giant sticky mess that manages to be worse than either of the two alone,” Sam said as he wiped away a smear of mozzarella and burger juice.

“And it meant no pie,” Dean said sadly. “I am regretting that choice now.”

“You feeling all right?” Sam’s eyes widened as he stared at Dean. “How was pie not the top priority?”

“I was going to get pie, but I got so excited about cooking the pizzaburgers that I forgot,” Dean said.

Sam gasped in mock horror. “That’s even worse! Deciding you could live without pie this time is one thing, but forgetting the pie? Do I need to go get some silver?”

Dean growled playfully. “Don’t mess with me. I’m up to what, eight inches on you now? Not to mention at least fifty pounds? I can and will kick your ass.”

“You know, one day I’ll hit my growth spurt,” Sam said. “You just might be sorry you rubbed yours in so much.”

“You should be so lucky,” Dean said. “Anyway, fine, there may have been other factors in forgetting the pie.”

Sam laughed. “I knew it. What’s her name? Is she pretty?”

“Rhonda, and no, she’s a total bitch. Met her at a party last month, and I thought she was cool, but… not so much,” Dean said.

"Enough that you forgot the pie..." Sam teased.

"Sammy, if you ever forget the pie, there better be a better reason than Rhonda freaking Hurley. Understand?"


End file.
